corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Chaosraven/Practise story....CP Halls of Despair
Alright this is something i have been planning for quite some time and in case anyone was wondering why its been so long since i wrote any more scenes let me give you a blanked statement: Been suffering an extreme lack of motivation coupled with the misfortunes of real life causing writers block to set in once again. This bonus scene will be different to the other scenes i have written as it will be 6 parts long and of course based on corpse party, part 1 should be around the corner so to say , but i shall update when i can....keep an eye out. Part 1 It was only a simple charm.......A charm that was meant to keep us together..... That thought lingered in my mind as I ran down the decaying, twisting hallways as the wood floors creeked under my feet with every step. I kept running trying to find the two closest to me, the ones I did the charm with, as I ran past the windows, a sudden flash as lightning struck nearby, illuminating the corridor briefly before it was reconsumed by the darkness. "Creek"... The sound of a nearby Classroom door opening threw me off guard as I hid around the corner near the stairs leading up to the third floor. I peered around the corner to see a hulk of a man holding a little girl ...both equally blood stained and tattered as they walked away from the room and into the shadows. I silently creeped around the corner and into the classroom. The atmosphere inside the room was heavy and thick with the smell of blood as the poster on the wall mentioning cleanliness made me chuckle slightly consideration the room's current condition, my senses were being overwhelmed as at that very moment something caught my eye. On the centre desk lied something concealed under a blood soaked curtain with a hand peering out from underneath it, I wanted to avoid it at all costs....but my curiousity got the best of me as i reached over the curtain and pulled it back.....my heart dropped......underneath the curtain was my friend Leo one of the two people i was looking for.....or at least what was left of him. Leo's body had been violated badly, his face had been smashed in with a heavy blunt instrument scrambling the contents of his head, his arms and legs had been sliced up by surgical equipment, turning what was left of his muscle tissue into nothing more then sliced meat and finally his abdomen was gutted clean open with his intestines pulled out and on full display to passers by. The smell was too much to take in as I threw up, the vomit hitting the floor actually improved the smell over the previous one, however in my observation of my deceased friend I failed to notice the door closing and locking behind me. "Crash....Click!" The door went as the poster changed to read....."Flithy Vermin deserve to DIE!".... as closer inspection of the door reveal a complex lock involving two orb like items in order to open. I searched the room from head to toe to no avail....until the sick realisation came to me like a punch in the gut. "Forgive me Leo....." I said while holding back the emotions... my stomach churned at the very thought of what I was doing.....as I pulled Leo's eyes from his broken sockets, the slimey feel of the eyes making my hairs stand on end as I placed them into the slots on the door lock......"Click" the door unlocked as the lock opened, crushing the eyes in the process. I ran out of the room and headed up the stairs towards the third floor .....hoping I could find someone......anyone....before my mind slipped away. Part 2 Upon reaching the third floor, my body jolted with static. I had not drunk anything in sometime, also my bladder rang at the worst possible time to answer a call of nature but as I headed for the boys toilets... I was defeated as the door had been sealed up with not only charms, but also wooden planks nailed and bolted to the door. Holding myself the best I could, i looked around for an alternative waddling towards the girls toilets to find the door wide open and inviting. I must of been mad....just because i'm trapped in this run down school building with no females anywhere near me does not give me the right to barge into their toilets, also I got the feeling i was being watched. Time was running out as the pain and pressure buildup in my bladder was becoming to much to bear... "i'm sorry...but i'm coming in." I quickly spoke as i dashed into the girl's toilets and into the only unlocked stall ,being that of the second closest to the door, closing it behind me as I turned around unzipped my trousers and well you get the idea. "Ahhhhhh" I sighed in relief as my bladder emptied into the squat toilet below, but in my haste to use the toilet I failed to realise that the stall I was in was very....very dark to the point I couldn't see anything in front or to the sides of me. This caused panic to set in as a mild claustrophobia gripped me as at that very moment something tapped the right side of my skull.......something hard and rough. I looked up as my eyes finally adjusted to the black mist surrounding me......A leg bone...connected to a girl hanging above me whose arms and legs had been severed at the elbows and knees, her bones visible as the muscle and flesh around the wounds had been cautierised as the smell of burnt flesh was heavy and pungent. As I examined her, she suddenly sprung back to life as she flailed around trying to undo the knot around her neck, while I tried to jump back into my skin after the sudden shock I just witnessed, I stood underneath the girl.....I was just tall enough to hold her steady releasing some of the grip the rope had around her constricted airway. I looked up at her face while she looked down....her eyes were teary yet showed life, as her lips moved....but no sound could be heard, the trauma from the amputations must of put her under shock as no voice could be heard. "HeHeHe" An ominous sound of young girls laughing came closer and closer as a distince blue huey glow was in the room becoming brighter and brighter, while I haphazardly tried to untie the old rope around the young girls neck.....I felt a strange....yet disturbing discomfort as the back of my hair became damp and warm water ran down the back of my neck and shirt and as it ran down it turned ice cold causing my skin to react as if a spike had just pierced it. I looked up to notice not only was the girls still teary eyes, but now her face was as red as a strawberry, I put the image out of my head as the hue came up to the stall door.....we both remained stock still like art exhibitions as the hues walked around but before long they eventually left as I finshed untying the rope around the girls neck and she fell onto me and pushed me to the ground. I awoke with the girl lying on top of me, as she awoke she tired to crawl away from me....her bone stumps making a disturbing scrapping sound across the rotting wooden floors. I got up and walked over to her as she noticed and froze in panic.... "hey...i'm not gonna hurt or harm you in any way .....you've been hurt enough......" I spoke softly to her. The girls eyes tears up as I pulled out my hankerchief and wiped away her tears that were damaging her complextion before putting my hankerchief away. "Um we should get going ....would you.......like to come with me?" I asked her politely while she nodded softly as her neck was still red and rope burnt. I walked over to her and carefully picked her up and placed the young lady on my back, her dark blue and yellow uniform covering her modesty, as I carefully with her securely on my back headed for the stairs back down. All I know is now that.....this girl......was saving me from my one weakness........ Part 3 As I returned to the second floor. My strength left me. I fell to my knees causing a distinctive thudding sound on the rotting, weakened wooden floorboards. It felt as if something had drain my energy away from me but I couldn't make heads or tails of it. However my good eyesight picked up a faint light, glimmering from a very thin sliverly line. It looked like while I was absence from this floor someone had setup a sophiticated, yet deadly, piano wire trap throughout the floor, so covered where the hallways that sneaking past was not an option. Also the faint giggling of a young girl had reached my ears.... scared as if a hidden timer had been activated, I reinforced my hold on the girl and forced myself to my feet and looked around the corner to find that the room in which leo's body was located was still accessible as I entered it. The room was still pretty much the same.....Leo's body still lied there dead as I felt the girls body shiver against my back. "He....was one of my closest friends.." I told the girl.....if she could speak it would be easier but the situation demanded it be difficult. While searching the room, the girl nudged me with her right bone and pointed out a strange contraption which held piano wire but as we got close. "thud.....thud....Thud...." Heavy footsteps echoing down the corridor...getting closer by the minute. Without thinking ... I punched the lever to the contraption activating it and ran for the door.....and to my luck outside, the piano wire was receeding as I ran down the corridor back towards the infirmary as the thudding continued behind us. Outside the infirmary. "click" The sound of the door unlocking reached our ears as I decided then and there, its safer than running into the unknown on the ground floor and entered the infirmary. Inside the room, an eerie atmosphere lingered as I approached the beds and placed the young lady down on the closest one...before I noticed another girl was lying on the bed closest to the wall. I became silent as did the girl....as waking her would be disaterious, Her white and green uniform looked almost untouched but her eyes......she had been crying throughly, this place must of taken its toll on her already. I sat down on the floor beside the bed, the girl looked at me intently....not knowing my true motives for saving her from death I would speak but it might wake the other girl up. My strength left me again as I struggled to stay awake, the girl smiled at me, her dark blue and yellow uniform stained heavily in blood from her injuries, I smiled back at her before my eye lids slammed shut. My thoughts and dreams were clouded in a purple haze. I saw visions.....the girl againist the wall left the room ....screaming......the the girl i was with.....i saw visions....I saw her trying to scream.....but no noise could be heard.....she struggled to get away......"whats going on here!" I shouted to myself but nothing happened......it was almost as if..... It wasn't a dream....... and I was there......... I had awakened standing on the closest bed......standing over the girl.....fear, shock and an unending coldness ran through me. Below me the girl lied dead. Her skull smashed and battered , her dead bloodshot eyes staring directly into mine. Her body broken as I held the damaged lead pipe impaled into her body....as it was used to pierce vital organs and break bone causing internal hemorraging and allowed shock to set in..... She died....at my hands.... I unclipped her Student ID from her skirt.... Asuka Yamachi.....16...... I fell beside the bed onto the floor, my eyes erupting in tears....."I'm sorry Asuka.....I....I wasn't myself"... I touched one of my tears to discover....it was not normal, almost a glassy tar like feel behind it. Suddenly the door opened and a young man entered, took a look at Asuka's body and looked back at me. "Was that your handiwork"? The guy asked looking closely at her body.... "It ...it was....I don't know what going on anymore.." I replied watching his movements. He gazed at me. "Would you like to come with me?" he asked. I felt an overwhelming anguish envelop me and I couldn't fight it no matter how much I tried. My will was broken. "Heh....I glady accept your proposal mr....?". "Yuuya Kizami" He replied as I followed him out of the room. Part 4 I felt a sudden chill down my spine ,as if something terrible had happened. I carefully walked the halls of this desecrated school looking for anyone to help me understand where i was, what i had got myself into.... The cold stagent air blowing againist my bare legs was an unpleasant experience....as the air felt different than the standard everyday gale, tickling....no ligthtly rubbing againist my skin with needles as i moved quickly to the nearest empty classroom to escape such a vile feeling. Upon approaching the stairs up to the third floor...i found something......a godsend perhaps... "This is Ryan's backpack...if thats the case.....RYAN! RYAN! are you around here?" i spoke before shouting....but to no avail....The darkness absorbed my cries of distress to no end like the venus flytrap to its prey....I picked up the backpack to feel a mighty weight placed on my shoulders....It became clear to me it was still holding his school stuff. I began my ascend to the third floor, The creeking of the roting floorboards put me and my hairs on end almost as if they would give way. They didn't as my heart continue to be on edge, pumping abnormally as if under heavy exercise, as i continued the climb, eventually reaching the top of the stairs. I searched the dark hallow halls only to discover the body of a young girl lying againist the wall in the corner overlooking the stairs, as the moved towards the young girl who i thought was sleeping....i was in for a nasty shock. "AHH!" I screamed lightly, as the young girls body was nothing more than decaying flesh with a potent odour. Her head was untouched but.....her eyes had been violated....her clothes were ripped and torn and her pelvis was smashed in....possibly by a blunt weapon....I backed away and made haste to the toilets. I froze and ran into the boys toilets as i hear someone leaving the girls toilets. I watched from the darkness...only to see a girl almost....moving like a doll....her blue and pale yellow uniform...but behind her was a large Brute of a man....in almost utter slience....they eventually left. I headed quickly to the girls toilets in fear in case they returned.... Part 5 Inside the Girls toilets, the atmosphere grew cold as my bladder suddenly sprung to life. I ran into the closest available stall and once inside proceeded to squat down and well.....its embarassing to say. After i had finished using the toilet i sprayed myself with some perfume i always carry with me to disipate the lingering smell, seeing as the sinks were clogged with thick, greasy, almost tar like black hair. As i was about to leave though the sound of a struggle kept bashing againist a stall door further down so scared, i approached with caution and tried to open the door but it was sealed shut, almost as if sealed on purpose...but the banging continued...i left quickly running towards the exit in case the student and the brute returned. I ran until my legs were on fire and losing energy. I came across a unlocked room....an infirmary. I opened the door carefully to see the room vacant and a lone candle in the corner near the dusted sheets of 2 nurses beds slowly running off its wax as i headed over in the corner however..... I held my mouth with both hands....The body of a young girl lied upon the nearest bed, her eyes wide open in shock as the remains of a badly damaged pipe lie impaled in her chest, multiple bones broken and her vital organs pireced and ruptured. The smell given off by her dead decaying body was unusually light and still fresh, she must not of been dead for very long as her body was still warm. On the ground, a name tag......upon picking it up it read... "Asuka Yamachi.....16 years old" I looked once more at her blood covered uniform..... "He...did this.....he promised......he would never harm me........why?.......why did this happen?" The spiritual voice caused a unheard sorrow to flood the room, the candle in the corner ,next to one of her arm bones began to flicker wildly..... "Grumble" .... My stomach began to growl since its been a while since i have eaten anything ,or drunk anything for that matter, so with the little strength i had, i slid Ryan's schoolbag off my back and placed it onto the creeking, rotting floorboards in front of me while avoiding the blood spill from Asuka's corpse. I unzipped the bag ,as my back sighed in relief that it could now breathe, and began to rummage through the contents wondering why it was so heavy. To my suprise it was mostly his schoolwork being folders crammed to the brim with paper that they were near bursting point, he must have a very strongback to lug this around with him all day. I proceeded deeper and pulled out a mini maglite torch which still had batteries and placed the purple torch into my breast pocket. A magazine caught my eye and as i pulled it out from Ryan's bag.....I cringed. "Ryan.......well i guess it can't be helped....you are a young man after all."... I said to myself as i finished checking the main bit and started checking the other part. Finally i had found Ryan's leftover lunch and a caffeine drink to go with it, he would scold me if he caught me but i need the energy. As i opened up his lunchbox and pulled out a chicken sandwich, as i pulled it towards my mouth....i dropped it in shock. A cockroach crawled out of the sandwich and upon hitting the ground, millipedes and maggots crawled out of the once fine sandwich....but it was fully sealed in protective casing so nothing could get in.....and i highly doubt Ryan eats bugs. I turned to the drink and opened it fearing the worst and took a sip....which i spat out straight away as the taste of black tar like greasy hair took its place upon my tongue as i pulled the hair from my tongue, i heard the faint sound of a young girl giggling. Upon searching ryan's bag one last time i took out something that could be of use later and discarded the bag as a small draft set in and the candle which survived for this long .... finally went out leaving the room in pitch darkness. I quickly pulled out the maglite and turned it on, A young girl who was not there before was now kneeling down in front of me, i jumped in shock but quickly regained myself. Upon looking at her, i saw her hair was extremely greasy similar to that of the drink and that her clothes were so torn and tattered that i'm suprised that they had not given way yet. Before i could speak she began to cry lightly as her tears filled her eyes. "whats wrong?" i asked the girl shyly.... "Sniff, Sniff" "you .....you don't like my hair" She responded back causing alarm to well up inside me. Her red dress already covered in tear stains. I tried to quietly leave the room, as i apporached the door, she began to giggle maniacly, as i quickly flung the door open and ran out just in time as the door slammed shut mere inches from the back of my skirt i proceeded down to the ground floor using the flashlight, i noticed things now in the light which horrified me, the bloodied writing on the walls and the maggots crawling over those unfortuante enough to fall here. I hit the ground floor hoping for respite but as soon as my foot landed upon the old floorboards, i lost my footing and hit the ground. The school began to suddenly shake violently and adruptly, lighting fixtures upon the ceiling crashed to the floor, the sound of glass shattering on the classroom windows nearby but the worst was the sound of the already weakened and hollow floorboards which i myself am lying on.....giving away and crumbling. I tried to get to my feet but the intensity of the quake was too much on my energy stricken body as the very floorboards holding me up....collasped as i fell into the never ending darkness below, screaming at the top of my lungs as floorboards above me fell alongside me... Part 6 I awoke to the smell of moisture inside a rock cavern underneath the school. I tried to get up of the damp soil beneath my back. "AH!" The fall form above has twisted my ankle and wounded my arms and head making it very difficult to stay balanced while standing, things wavered in an clouded vision. After painfully managing to walk a few feet I came to an intersection in this unkonwn place. "is.....is anyone down here?" I spoke softly due to my almost non existance energy. There was no responce only the darkness in which water dripped from the rotting wodden supports above. It was clear I had to keep going, as if sheer determination was all i had left as i was running on fumes at this point, I chose to go left and after carefully checking all directions with my clouded vision i proceeded carefully but with a sense of urgency. However shortly down the path "CLICK!" "AHH!" I leant forward in agony as my twisted ankle began to attack the fraile structure of my ankle joint....weakening it further......I was running out of time.....if I can't find something to supoort it then..... "Thump.......Thump" In the distance the sound of heavy footsteps echoed as the smell of decaying rotting flesh grew ever more stagnent, I was at an impass stay here in the corridor I make sure the noise fades or run up the corridor hoping there is a room i can hide in...... Naturally I chose the latter at the expense of my ankles health and as I got to the end of the dimly lit passageway I spotted a room on my left and entered without a second thought. I froze in almost complete shock just inside the doorway. Hundread if not thousands of bodies, buried burned and left to rot all around me, The sickening stench hit me like a sumo wrestler dogpiling me and I couldn't hold back the vomit as i threw up and when weak at the kness as what ever contents were left in my stomach were emptied onto the floor of this vile mass grave of a room. The footsteps in the background faded however while I was down on my knees ..... something grabbed me by the back of my shirt and bra strap and hoisted me to my feet....I thought it was a kind soul......but before I could confirm who it was....."Thwack!" Everything went dark........ I awoke with a massive pain enveloping my brain as my vision was clouded but upon trying to move I felt a sense of dread. My arms and legs had been restrained upon a rotting bloodied table, the stench in the room was heavy and thick with blood as I struggled in vain to try and loosen the restraints holding me prisoner but in the end, not even a single budge. "well well, are we awake now?" My vision cleared only to see Ryan standing over me on my right, except he was not the Ryan I knew, his Hazel eyes were replaced by solid dark purple eyes which were leaking a disturbing liquid to match. Also he was bleeding from a knife wound lower down on his body but he did not seem to hinder or affect him. "Ryan...please get me out of here!" I shouted. At first I thought he was ignoring me but it turns out my words fell on deth ears as he pulled out a blade from his pocket and began to sharpen it upon the workbench behind my head. The sounds of the sharpening ignited fear within my heart and not being allowed to escape only amplified this fear. "let's....begin" Ryan approached me and grabbed my shirt collar and began to use the knife, ripping my shirt downward in a straight line, I became embarrassed and scared as my black bra was now for all to see, but before I could get a word in, he continued lower down my body and by using the knifes sharp edge, cut through my skirt , revealing my matching underwear I began to shiver as the cold enveloped my more exposed body chilling me to the core. "it...hurts...." Ryan exclaimed as he walked away almost zombish to a lone box in the corner of the room, upon grabing the box he returned to my side and to my horror he poured the contents over me. The contents of the box was no more than hundreds of tiny black and red spiders whose legs stung into my skin like tiny spikes as they crawled all across me, I wanted to scream to absolute terror but I feared getting spiders in my eyes or mouth. The spiders left there trail of bites and stings across my body, my body was crying in agony. "Why Ryan why are you doing this?!" I screamed at him ........."y..o..u...l..e..f..t....m..e...a..l..o..n..e..." he spoke back in a demonic voice. He approached me on the left, drew his knife high above my stomach. I shut my eyes tightly fearing the incoming stab to my gut. "EEEEEEOOOOOUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" The shout shattered the silence in the room as from the doorway a sledgehammer came flying into the room as such speed it would be very difficult to dodge. Ryan couldn't dodge the sledgehammer and the last thing I saw of ryan was his head being struck by the sledgehammer with such strength and power that his skull literally exploded everywhere around the room.....I screamed as one of his eyes landed upon my belly button staring up at me. My heart reeling from the current events soon shot up its heartrate again as before I could catch my breathe , the young girl i encountered earlier jumped upon me wrapping her legs around my waist, effectively pinning me further. "HEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAH!" the girl laughed maniacally. "Aww....you were having fun and didn't invite me........Y...O...U...S..H..O..U..L..D..B..E..A..S..H..A..M..E..D...." Before I could scream in terror my right arm was broken and retched out of its socket by the large man with the hammer. The pain from the ordeal should of sent me into shock but it didn't... The torment continued as one by one my limbs were snapped and retched out of thier sockets...the pain was inhuman yet I still wasn't dead....But as my vision went dark and cloudy, the young girl began stabbing me with bloodsoaked scissors through my chest into my heart.....I felt an unending coldness fill me and before long ....I felt nothing. Category:Blog posts